CSI Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna was transferred to Miami because the Joes were transferred there, but she goes 2 days earlier than they did to get to know the CSI Miami team and start the cold case missing persons' files and she finds Skylar/Skyfire.
1. Arrival

**Summary:** Akadeanna was transferred to Miami because the Joes were transferred there, but she goes 2 days earlier than they did to get to know the CSI Miami team and start the cold case missing persons' files and she finds Skylar/Skyfire.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI Miami, I don't own Transformers, I don't own GI Joe; I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Skylar (Human form of Skyfire, but don't own Skyfire); I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime; all the Autobots of Stardancer and Stargazers Team, I own the Human names of Junuis (Human form of Starscream), Servat (Human form of Skywarp), and Travant (Human form of Thundercracker), I own the phrase The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire and the phrase as The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky

A military jeep pulls up to the Miami Dade CSI Headquarters an Egyptian woman was at the wheel, but she wasn't wearing sunglasses as most would in Miami and she parks the jeep and shuts it off before grabbing something from the passenger seat and she then opens her door and steps out, she was wearing a Golden Fleet Admiral's uniform and she walks towards the doors holding a group of files.

As she approached the doors a Cuban man steps up and says, "Let me get that for you ma'am." He opens the door for her, Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you. Could you then be so kind to point out Lieutenant Horatio Caine or Sergeant Frank Tripp?" She steps through the door followed by the man.

Erik says, "Sure I'll take you to Horatio as Frank is out in the field. My name's Erik by the way." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'd appreciate that. A pleasure to meet you Erik, my name's Akadeanna." Erik leads the Egyptian woman towards a man with light red hair and he says, "Hey H this woman wanted to speak to you or Frank."

Horatio turns at Erik's words surprised seeing an Egyptian Fleet Admiral standing with Erik and he says, "Thanks Erik." He looks at the young woman and asks, "I am Horatio Caine what can I do for you Miss?" Akadeanna picks up the top file and hands it to him and says, "My name is Akadeanna Hawk I just was assigned to your team."

Horatio looks at the woman and accepts the file she handed to him and opens it and he looks it over and he says, "Oh yes you're our newest CSI assigned here from California, welcome." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thanks Horatio, or do you prefer H?"

Horatio chuckles and says, "No problem, that's your choice most call me H, I don't care if you call me Horatio. Though come let's go talk in my office." Akadeanna nods and follows after Horatio as head leads her to his office and he opens one door and indicates for her to step in first and Akadeanna does then Horatio steps in behind her and takes to the desk and Akadeanna takes to one of the chairs.

Horatio asks, "What brings you to Miami?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "My military team is reassigning down here as well as my protectors teams are too so I am transferring here as well. As you can see from my files I am experienced in all fields." Horatio looks over the female's qualifications and it was true there wasn't anything she wasn't qualified for from the best firearms to the best trace lab talents, he says, "Well we are lucky to have you onboard. Has your teams arrived here yet?"

Akadeanna says, "My protectors teams already have arrived, they arrived when I did, but my military team will be transferring down here in 2 days because their base will be finished then." Horatio smiles and says, "That's great they are. May I ask you what the other files you have with you are?"

Akadeanna sighs and says setting the files on the desk, "It's in a sense a very cold case missing persons file. I am trying to find descendants of some friends of mine from a very long time ago." Horatio looks over the files and he asks, "How long ago?" Akadeanna sighs and asks, "You _really_ don't know who I am Horatio do you?"

Horatio looks up startled at her question and he says, "Well your file says your full name is Akadeanna Louise Hawk, but no I don't know who you are. Should I?" Akadeanna nods at the books on the shelves nearby and she laughs and says, "Yeah you should you have every single book ever written about me Horatio."

Horatio was startled and he glances at the books where Akadeanna had nodded to, he asks, "Are you Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt then?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes that is me." Horatio was shocked and he says, "I just thought you were named the same as her, never considered that you could be her. I am honored to have you apart of our team."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "It is an honor for me to be on your team Horatio." Horatio picks up the first file of the one Akadeanna gave him and opens it and asks, "So why are you looking for them?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "More personal reasons, reasons I'd rather not speak of, but that one it's not to do with the others he's a personal missing person's file."

Horatio looks at the Egyptian man with the amazing steel-blue eyes staring at him from the picture and he says, "His name is Skylar Andrew Black? How long has he been missing?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Since I was 15; we thought he was killed, but apparently he was sent here to Earth, I've been searching for him since that day."

Horatio asks, "Where was he when he disappeared?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "He was on Cybertron when it happened. It was an accident, he might not remember something's though." Horatio looks over the file and he asks, "What exactly happened?" Akadeanna asks, "Do you know about the Autobots and Decepticons?"

Horatio looks up at her question and he says, "Of course Optimus has helped us out of several jams and Ratchet has aided as an ambulance for us. How do you know about them?" Akadeanna sighs and asks, "Did you ever see a bi-colored Seeker who flies and fights with them?" Horatio looks back at the file and he says, "Yes he is sure an artist in the air and in combat." 

Akadeanna sighs and stands up and walks to look out the window before she says, "The Seeker isn't a male or Mech by their terms it is a female or femme Seeker." Horatio winces as he hadn't realized the Seeker was a female and he says, "I didn't mean any offense in assuming the Seeker was a male. How do you know about her then?"

Akadeanna sighs and says, "I'm what is referred to as a Half-Breed among Cybertronians I am a Human/Seeker Half-Breed which it means I'm both Human and Seeker, I was born Human, but when I was 15 I got my Seeker form; the reason I know about the female Seeker is," she pauses and turns around and leans against the window before saying, "Is because she is my other half."

Horatio was startled listening to the woman's words, the Seeker was her and she was the Seeker and he asks, "What's your Seeker name?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "My full designation in my Seeker form is Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer to be called Flowerdancer; though the Decepticons usually call me Prime."

Horatio smiles and says, "That is a beautiful name, I meant though what I said about you as Flowerdancer in the skies and in combat. I will do my best to help you search for Skylar. Do you have finger prints or DNA for him?" Akadeanna points at the file and says, "Everything you need to know about Skylar is in there; his DNA is in the computers already."

Horatio nods, but he asks, "Is he pure Human or is he a Half-Breed like you?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Yes he's a Half-Breed, but unlike me he is a Seeker/Human Half-Breed; the difference is he was born a Seeker and got his Human form. I was 15 when he got his Human form," she pauses and looks down at her hands before saying, "He became a Half-Breed because he and I were in love and I am still in love with him."

Horatio was shocked by my words and says, "We will do our best to help you find him. What's his other name?" Flowerdancer pulls out a picture of her and Skyfire she was on his right servo and she hands it to him and says, "That's him in his Seeker form, that's me sitting on his right servo," she pauses and indicates her right hand before saying, "His name like that is Skyfire."

Horatio accepts the photo and says, "He sure is handsome. That is a wonderful name." Before Akadeanna could answer there was a knock on the office door and Horatio says, "Come in." As he said that an older gentleman steps into the office and he says, "Sorry to bother you Horatio, but Erik told me about the visitor."

Horatio smiles at Frank and says, "Come on in Frank." The man moves closer and he looks at the woman in the office and he offers his hand to her and says, "I'm Sergeant Frank Tripp, Erik told me about you he said you wanted to speak to me or Horatio." Akadeanna accepts his hand and shakes it and says, "A pleasure to meet you Frank; I'm your new CSI transferred in from California, Akadeanna Hawk."

Frank was shocked so this was their newest CSI and he lets go of her hand before saying, "Well welcome to Miami. I know Horatio probably asked you this already, but what brings you to Miami?" Akadeanna lets go of his hand and says, "My military team was transferred here and my Protectors followed me here. My military team will be joining me in 2 days; while my Protectors are already here."

Frank smiles and says, "Then you must be a Joe as I heard they were the ones transferring here. Welcome." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Yes I am, my full name with rank is Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk, I am co-leader of their team." Frank nods, but Horatio says, "I just found out that Seeker we have watched fight with the Autobots is a female Frank."

Frank was shocked and he asks, "How did you learn that?" Akadeanna says, "Because I told him Frank, you see I'm not pure Human, that red and black Seeker who fights with them is actually me, I am referred to as a Half-Breed as I am Human and Seeker; I was born Human, but I became a Seeker when I was 15."

Frank was shocked at her words, but Horatio asks, "Who exactly are your Protectors you keep speaking of?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Both Earth Autobot teams Optimus Prime and his team and Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime and their team. Stardancer and Stargazer are more protectors to me and Optimus is my Guardian. However the Minicons also have joined us down here as Jolt their leader is my Guardian as well."

Horatio and Frank were startled at her words, but Akadeanna then says, "Ratchet says to let you guys know that he will be willing to help more with transporting as well as Prowl and Jazz are willing to help police wise." Frank says, "That is appreciated Akadeanna. By chance are you just named the same as The First Queen Of Egypt?"

Akadeanna laughs and says, "Horatio thought that exact same thing, but no it's not coincidental, I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I was The First Queen Of Egypt. That's why you won't ever see me wearing sunglasses Miami isn't as bad as Egypt." Horatio nods and he hands the file he had been looking at to Frank and asks, "Hey Frank have you seen anyone like this on your rounds?"

Frank accepts the file from Horatio and looks at it and he asks, "Yeah I saw someone like him at the hospital. Why Horatio?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Because I'm looking for him Frank. Why is he at the hospital?" Frank was shocked at her words and he says, "Well he is in their psych ward, they think there is something wrong with him because he keeps talking about impossible things."

Akadeanna was shocked, but she asks, "Could someone take me there?" Frank says, "Sure I can take you there. When do you want to go?" Akadeanna says, "Immediately would be best, I can't imagine what they are doing to Skylar." Frank nods and leads Akadeanna out of Horatio's office and is a gentleman opening the door for her out of the building and into his vehicle before getting in on the driver side himself.

Frank says, "Now you really shouldn't wear that necklace while you do your work." Akadeanna touches her crystal necklace watching the scenery pass them by and she says, "I have never not worn it, it won't interfere with my work trust me Frank. I have worn it since I was 4 years old." Frank frowns and says, "Fine you can continue to wear it then."

Soon Frank pulled into the parking lot of the local hospital and he steps out, Akadeanna steps out too tugging on her Golden uniform and Frank leads the way into the hospital, he stops at the desk and checks them both in and head to the elevator for the 9th floor. Akadeanna leans against the wall and asks, "What does he talk about Frank? Do you know?"

Frank sighs and says, "He talks about being a Seeker and a Human; he talks about knowing The Elite Trine Of The Decepticons saying that they were once a Quaterne, he is talking about you too." Akadeanna frowns and says, "If he is my Skylar everything he's said is true." Frank asks, "That's right you said you're a Half-Breed. What's his Seeker name?" Akadeanna pulls a picture out and hands it to Frank and says, "His name is Skyfire in that form; that large Seeker is him and that's me sitting on what they refer to as his servo, to us it's his hand."

Frank looks at the photo and says, "He sure is handsome. Why did he choose Skylar as his Human name?" Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Skylar means Star; he picked it because that's what I was looking at when we first met the stars over Cairo Egypt." Frank nods and the door opens and Akadeanna steps out Frank follows after her.

Frank says, "The desk on the main floor says we have to find out his room number from the desk." Akadeanna looks around closing her sky blue eyes trying to feel for Skylar, but her sky blue eyes then fly open and she jumps like someone kicks her. Frank blinks and asks, "Are you ok Akadeanna?" Akadeanna says, "Don't need to ask I know."


	2. Skylar And Skyfire

Akadeanna turns to the left of where they were and she ran her long legs carrying her fast, Frank did his best to keep up with the tall woman, Akadeanna smiles as she heard Seeker cant being shouted flinching slightly though hearing swears.

Frank frowns and says, "He's been doing that a lot, no clue what he's saying." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Skylar sometimes when frightened was known to revert to his native tongue which is Seeker cant. He's saying to leave him alone. Other things I would prefer not to repeat they aren't very polite."

Frank winces knowing that meant his other words were swear words. She stops right in the room where Skylar was and she could see why the Human was fighting several doctors and she barks, "Back down!" The doctors stop and look at the woman who spoke seeing that she was a Fleet Admiral they didn't argue backing down and she moves closer to Skylar and she says in Seeker cant, "Calm down Skylar they aren't going to hurt you."

Skylar looks at the Egyptian woman who spoke his native tongue and he asks in Seeker cant, "Who are you? How do you know my language?" Akadeanna reaches up and removes the necklace she wore and she places it in Skylar's right hand and she says in response, "This is why Skylar."

Skylar was confused as the woman put something in his right hand and he lifts his left hand and picks up what she placed in his hand and stares at the pink crystal and then he remembers, Akadeanna! Starscream gave the crystal to Akadeanna and she had it made into a necklace.

Skylar looks back at the woman and asks, "Akadeanna?! Akadeanna is that you?!" Akadeanna smiles and she says, "The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire." She knew better than saying just yes, Skylar blinks and he says, "The Sky Chases The Fire Because The Fire Chases The Sky. It is you! Primus you're gorgeous!"

Akadeanna hugs Skylar and says, "You're very handsome yourself." Skylar asks placing the necklace back around Akadeanna's neck then hugs her back, "How did you find me?!" Akadeanna glances at Frank and nods at him before saying, "He told me about you and he brought me here." Skylar looks at the man in the doorway and he says, "I remember seeing him a few times here, he's a cop."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes his name is Frank Tripp, he works for the local CSI team." Skylar nods at her words. Akadeanna then looks at the one who seemed to be the lead doctor and she says in English, "There is nothing mentally wrong with Skylar here; I know that for a fact because I am the one he's been looking for and I know he is what Cybertronians refer to as a Seeker/Human Half-Breed his other name is Skyfire."

The doctor frowns and he asks, "What about the odd language he was speaking? The one you seem to understand." Akadeanna shrugs and says, "It's his native tongue as a Seeker that he was speaking, he does that sometimes when he's frightened." She glances at Skylar and chuckles and says, "Thanks for the kick in the ass."

Skylar blinks and says, "I didn't do that." Akadeanna laughs and says, "You screamed to the Dimensional Gates with every ounce of your being, I'm the last Guardian so yeah it feels like I was kicked there." Skylar blushes he had forgotten he cried to the Gates for help and says, "Sorry I hadn't realized." Akadeanna says, "That's ok Skylar."

The lead doctor returns having gone to get the release papers and he walks to Akadeanna and hands it to her and says, "You just have to fill this out and you and Skylar must sign it and I will release him to your custody." Akadeanna accepts the paperwork and she sits down on the edge of Skylar's bed and starts filling out the paperwork and then signs it and gives it to Skylar who also signs it and he then hands it to the doctor.

The doctor looks it over and says, "Everything's in order you are now released Skylar." Skylar stands up and says, "Thank you." Skylar goes to where his clothing was and gets them before going into the bathroom and changes, Akadeanna looks at Frank and says, "I think he should join the CSI too, he's very experienced."

Frank nods and says, "That's fine he can as well." After he says that Skylar steps out of the bathroom in his regular clothing, Akadeanna stands up and goes over to Skylar and tugs lightly on his outfit straightening it more and she says, "There that's much better." Skylar smiles and says, "Thanks love."

Frank leads Akadeanna and Skylar out of the room and down the elevator after Skylar says goodbye to some. Akadeanna and Frank go to the counter on the main floor signing out and dropping off their visitors badges and head out to Frank's vehicle, but this time Akadeanna gets in the backseat sitting close to Skylar and speaks to him in Seeker cant finding out what happened to him.

Soon the vehicle stopped and Frank says, "Hey you two we've arrived." Akadeanna turns and looks at Frank and says in English, "Thanks Frank." The 3 step out of the vehicle and Akadeanna leads Skylar into the building and to find Horatio as she heard Frank comment that she needed to introduce him to Horatio.

She smiles as Horatio was in the main area talking to a blonde woman and Akadeanna walks to Horatio and waits patiently for him to finish, but Calleigh says, "Horatio there is a woman waiting for you." Horatio turns and looks at the woman and smiles seeing Akadeanna, but she wasn't alone.

Horatio says, "Welcome back Akadeanna. Who's your friend?" Skylar steps forward and says, "My name is Skylar Black, Akadeanna and Frank suggested that I also join your team. Frank is fine with it." Horatio smiles and says, "Well a pleasure to meet you Skylar. Of course you're welcome to join our team; since you are close to Akadeanna I will assign you two together."

Calleigh steps forward closer to Akadeanna and says, "So you're the new CSI, I'm Calleigh Duquesne." Akadeanna smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you Calleigh. Yes I am the new CSI assigned here from California." Calleigh says, "Well welcome to Miami. What brings you to Miami?"

Akadeanna sighs tugging on her Fleet Admiral's uniform before saying, "I'm the co-leader of the GI Joe team that was transferred here to Miami, I came down 2 days early so I could get myself familiarized with my new CSI team and to start my missing persons files." Calleigh smiles and says, "Well that's wonderful. Have you had any luck yet with your search for the missing persons?"

Akadeanna smiles and nods at her love and says, "Yeah thanks to Frank I found the one I have been searching for the longest, the love of my life Skylar Black." Calleigh looks at the young man with Akadeanna and she says, "Well I'm glad you found at least one of them." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Me too Calleigh, he and I can just pick up right where we left off even though it was centuries ago."

Calleigh was shocked at her words and asks, "How long exactly?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "I was 15 years old the last time I saw him," she pauses and says, "That would've been the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk The First Queen Of Egypt." Calleigh was shocked how long and she asks, "Were you reborn?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "No I wasn't. I am the Queen I know the books say I died, but I didn't I was in cryogenic sleep from my 42nd year until March 25th 2339."

Calleigh was shocked at her words and she says, "Well we are lucky to have you on our team." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Lucky to have both of us." Skylar tugs on Akadeanna's arm and says, "I need to fly! I need to NOW!" Akadeanna flinches realizing it had been too long if he was _that_ desperate to fly and she says, "If you will excuse us the wind's calling us."

Calleigh asks, "Can I come?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "Sure Calleigh." She leads Calleigh and Skylar back out and she gently takes ahold of Calleigh's arm before shifting to her Seeker form and Skylar changes to his Seeker form too and steel-blue eyes meet crimson and he says, "Primus that feels better."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah I know what you mean Skyfire." She already had Calleigh on her shoulder and she turns her head slightly and says, "Hang on tight Calleigh." She felt the young woman grab onto one of her cables in her neck and then the two Seekers launch powerfully into the air and both immediately shift to their jet forms.

Skyfire radios, "Oh that feels so much better feels like we are home in Cairo." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes it does, feels like it did in California too. Let's have some fun." She starts a game of chase with Skyfire, Skyfire laughs and chases after his love. Calleigh asks, "How high above Miami are we?" Flowerdancer rumbles and says, "We aren't above Miami anymore we are above the Atlantic Ocean."

Calleigh was startled learning they were above the ocean and she asks, "Why are we above the ocean?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Skyfire and his Quaterne mates used to fly over the Nile so they prefer to fly over the water and I enjoyed it too when I got this form. It is very soothing against our metal armor." Calleigh chuckles and says, "That makes sense."

As she said that something started beeping and Calleigh asks, "What's that?" Flowerdancer frowns and says, "Touch the silver button, I am not sure." Calleigh touches the silver button and she says, "There are 3 jets on fast approach to the right." Flowerdancer turns towards the right to see who was on approach, but before she could see there was a distinctive voop and a black and purple Seeker lands on her making her transform, she keeps Calleigh in her cockpit and groans, "Hello Skywarp."

Skywarp clicks and says, "Sorry for just _dropping_ in on you; saw you and Skyfire having some fun so I brought the other 2 along." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Fine Warp. Mind getting off me now?" Skywarp giggles and lets go of the larger Seeker and she says _sorry about that Calleigh surprise attack figuratively not literally by a friend._ Calleigh chuckles and says _That's ok._ Flowerdancer shifts back to her jet form as 2 more jets join and the 5 of them begin the game of chase.


End file.
